Harry Potter's son
by PheonixTears1001
Summary: Albus Severus is going to Hogwarts for the first time. What will happen? Will he get into as much trouble as his father did? What secrets will he uncover about the Boy Who Lived? PLEASE read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic! SO excited! Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Katherine Rowling, not me (unfortunately)

Chapter 1: The Letter

Albus ran to the front door. It should be here today- his letter! On the way to the front door, where the letter flap was, James, his elder brother, stood in his path.

"James?"

"Albus, I threw your letter in the fire. It's gone now."

Albus bit his lip nervously. "No-no you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Mom!" shouted Albus.

"Oh, be quiet Albus. Going to Hogwarts is pointless; anyhow, you will be in Slytherin."

Albus flinched. "Dad said he would be proud of me even if I was in HUFFLEPUFF."

"Dads are made to say that sort of stuff, to make you feel good. But we all know he was just joking, who would want a kid in Hufflepuff."

Just then Ginny walked into the hallway, full expecting Albus to be opening his letter. When instead she saw James blocking his path, she got very mad.

"James! Get out of Albus's way- let him get his letter! I will not tolerate that sort of behavior from you, young man! Go help your father play with Lily."

James groaned. "Mom, Albus was whining!"

"Go help your father, James. NOW." Ginny was becoming impatient with her eldest.

"But Mom!"

"NOW."

James left, grumbling under his breath.

Then Ginny watched Albus proudly as he cautiously went to the front door and picked up a thick, tan colored envelope lying amidst some other letters. He slowly slit the side open, and Ginny came up behind him to watch. He drew out a piece of elaborate parchment. As he read it, his eyes grew wider and wider. Finally he turned to his mother.

"Mom! Look at the headmasters' signature!"

Ginny looked at it. His name, Senexus Dikaios, was really just a swarm of flourishes, swoops, and curls.

"Wonder if he got tired from writing that to every magical eleven year old" she muttered, not loud enough for Albus to hear. Finally Albus turned and hugged her. She patted him on the head, getting his pitch black hair slightly floury from the cake she had been making.

"Alright dear! I have to go finish the celebration cake."

Albus nodded and zoomed off, probably to go give Harry an earful about what had just happened. Ginny retreated to the kitchen, smiling vastly.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

On the train, Albus looked out the window. He was alone except for a snoring boy on the opposite corner of the compartment. The rain was pelting against the window, and Albus's head was against the windowpane, his chin resting on his fist. He already missed his home and his mother. James was off with his friends, and their compartment door was locked.

Suddenly the boy across from him stirred. Albus glanced over at him and straightened himself. The boy lifted his head and blinked. Then he caught sight of Albus.

"Oh. Hi. What's your name?"

The boy's voice was heavy with sleep.

"I'm Albus. Albus Potter."

"Potter? Wow. I am Thomas, Thomas Lange."

"Hi, Thomas. Is it your first time on the train?"

"No, my dad cleans the trains, so I am on them all the time. But I have never been to Hogwarts, at least to learn. My dad's brother was the old Hogwarts janitor, so I would help him clean the castle during the summer sometimes."

"Was the old Hogwarts janitor? You mean he died!?"

"Yeah. Now someone else cleans it. My older brother says he is WORSE than Filch."

Just then the compartment door opened. There stood an old witch, pushing a squeaky cart down the hallway.

"Do you want something?" she croaked.

"Are they free?" asked Thomas.

"No, they are not free" she replied drily, turning to Albus.

"You, dear?"

Albus pulled out a fat money pouch.

"Two of everything, please."

Thomas blushed. "I can pay for mine-" but Albus cut him off, shaking his head. "My treat, Thomas."

Thomas blushed again but nodded.

The two boys ate in silence for some while. Then there was a knock at their compartment door.

"Gum id" said Thomas as the door opened. There was a boy there, with a inquisitive look on his face and with long, combed hair, thick eyebrows, and a prominent nose. He was rather handsome.

"Hello. I am here to tell you that it is about time to change into your school robes. We will be at our stopping point very soon." Then he entered and sat down next to Albus.

"I am Ivan Krum. You are…?"

"Albus Potter and this is Thomas Lange."

"Potter? Harry Potter's son?"

"Er, yeah, I am his son."

"I am very pleased to meet you. I have heard much of your father from my father. My father insisted that I should come to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, as he had visited here when he was younger and was quite pleased with it."

"Er, I don't mean any offense, but who was your father?"

"Viktor Krum."

At this, Thomas, who had been silently chewing on a blob of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, choked, and spluttered:

"Vigdor Grum! The Seeger?"

"Yes. He retired when he married my mother though. He asked about the welfare of Hermione Granger, he said it had been too long."

Albus choked.

"Viktor Krum was sweet on her?!"

Ivan shrugged. "I do not know."

Then he stood up.

"Get changed." And Ivan Krum left.

**A/N: I hope you understood everything- the reason that Thomas was speaking weird was because he had a mouth full of candy. And dearest readers, I am new to , so could you please review and tell me what OOC means and slash and crossover story? PLEASE? And also, please review in general- it would mean so much to me if you told me anything! And if you have flames, feel free; just tell me why you hate my story- no cuss words! What do you think will happen? Next up is the SORTING! Vote what house you want Albus to be in. Review! Review! The more reviews I get the longer the chapter will be! Sorry for the long A/N- It should be N/A instead for Nagging Author dftba, PT1001**


	3. The Sorting

Chapter 3: The Sorting

Albus heard his name. It echoed strangely off every nook and cranny of the Great Hall, returning back to his ears with finality. Ivan nudged him forwards. As Albus walked towards the sorting hat, his footsteps thudding loudly against the ground, he could hear whispers.

"… Heard that was Harry Potter's son…"

"…Looks like Harry Potter!"

"THE HARRY POTTER? His son!?"

"Albus Severus Potter. What a name…"

Albus quivered nervously. His dad had told him that he might have a few people yearning for his attention, but never that people would whisper about him everywhere he went. Why? Why was this happening?

"Well, come on Potter!"

An old, white haired McGonagall was looking at him sternly. She was peering at him closely, and it was making Albus nervous. He walked forward quickly and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed onto his head. There was silence.

"_Ah, I see."_

Albus jumped. He hadn't expected the voice of the hat to be so… vivid.

"_Ah, I know." _Chuckled the hat. Then it got back to business.

"_Another Potter. Well, gracious, why do you and your father both have such a fear of Slytherin? Many a nasty result have come out of it, but there is no need to be prejudiced against it. A common room in the dungeons! I have always wanted to be in the dungeons. And you still want to be in Gryffindor? But I don't think that will suit you… yes, you are much too smart. Better be_… RAVENCLAW!"

Albus sighed inwardly and ran over to the Ravenclaw table, where a prefect patted the seat beside him. Albus sat down.

"Congratulations on being placed in Ravenclaw, Albus. We are pleased to have you here. It is a great honor."

Albus blushed a becoming shade of scarlet and stared at his empty plate instead of the prefect. He continued to watch the Sorting. He saw Thomas sitting at the Gryffindor tables, and he saw Ivan at the Slytherin tables, being smothered with attention.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Albus was subject to much more whispering. Apparently his dad was really famous- he had defeated a great dark wizard named Voldemold.

"Hey Al!"

Albus spun around, whipping out his wand (oak with dragon heartstring) and facing the voice. There stood Thomas.

"Whoa Al! It is just me, Thomas. I don't bite."

Albus reluctantly lowered his wand, stashing it in his robes.

Thomas walked up to him.

"Besides Albus, what's the point? We only know like two spells."

"I don't," grumbled Albus, "only Megan got them down."

"Whatever Al. Do your best! Anyway, is it true what they say about your dad? Did he really defeat Voldemort?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't really know who Voldemort is" he admitted sheepishly.


	4. Moaning Myrtle

Chapter 4: Moaning Myrtle

"_I don't really know who Voldemort is" he admitted sheepishly._

Thomas started.

"What! Wow, well… wow. Voldemort was the greatest dark wizard of all time! People didn't say his name, Al. And now, some say that his old followers, who are called DEATH EATERS," (Albus's eyes looked like saucers at this point), "are looking to avenge his death."

Albus shivered. "I don't like that name so much."

"What, Death Eaters?"

"Yeah. It just- I don't like it."

Just as Thomas was about to reply, a ghost floated over to where the two were standing.

"Heya there, Nearly Headless Nick!" shouted Thomas to the ghost, who frowned at him.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, if you don't mind" he pointed out.

Albus was suddenly overwhelmed with a nagging desire to ask the Gryffindor ghost about his dad.

"Mr. Porpington, did you know my dad?"

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington smiled benevolently at Albus. "Oh yes Albus, did I ever! It was such an honor to know him.

He always did dabble in trouble, though. Sometimes he would sneak out of his dormitory, late at night, under his invisibility cloak.

Now, now, don't ask me how I know that, my dear boys," he added, as both Albus and Thomas had their mouths wide open like fish, "because I won't answer.

Now go off to your dormitories, it is almost past curfew."

Albus and Thomas nodded to Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington as he floated off through a wall.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

"Where are we?"

Thomas had interrupted Albus in the middle of a sentence, and Albus frowned at him, narrowing his eyes to little jade slits. Then he looked up, and started. The two boys had been walking to the hallway where two staircases led to their houses dormitories, but now they were somewhere in the dungeons. The two had been so immersed in conversation though, that they had not noticed the change in flooring or lighting.

"Oh Merlin! The moving stairs!" cried Albus. He sighed deeply. Now they had to trek back upstairs, and it would most definitely be past curfew by the time they were back. "Thomas, I-"

"SHHHH!" Thomas blurted suddenly and frantically. Albus shut his mouth and listened. He heard the steady beat of shoes on the cement floor of the dungeons. It was coming their way.

"Run!" Albus whispered frenziedly and the two boys shot off, just as the new janitor, Palus Nikrinnearus, rounded the corner, with his dog, Mirodya-Alivemata, at his heels.

"Where are they, my sweet Miro, hem?"

Their feet thumping traitorously on the ground, Albus and Thomas ducked into a bathroom, hearts pounding deafeningly against their rib cages, threatening to break through. They stood there, hunched over and gasping for breath.

"Hope *gasp* he doesn't *gasp* *gasp* find us here, Al."

"Oh? Who's there?" came a sweet, high pitched voice from above them. The duo looked up, eyes wide.

Then a ghost swooped down in front of them.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS PANTS?!" Thomas screeched, and Albus slapped him in the shoulder.

"Why are you here, why are you- oh."

For the ghosts eyes had just landed on Albus.

"Harry." Her voice was now unnaturally high and much too sweet.

"I just knew you would have to come and visit me again, Harry. It has been much too long, and… what?" her high voice lowered (though not by much) and grew confused.

"You aren't Harry!

Harry had glasses and a scar, right (here she poked Albus's forehead) there.

Are you his son?" Then, without waiting for an answer, she lunged up into the ceiling again. This was when Albus looked around. They seemed to be in an old, deserted girl's bathroom.

"Well, I think I should introduce myself" the ghost said. "I am Myrtle."

"Pleased to meet you, Myrtle" Albus said. Myrtle giggled, a very lofty, scraping giggle that hurt Albus's ears.

"Oh. You're a girl."Thomas blurted out.

Myrtle seemed very displeased with the tone Thomas had put on the last syllable, because she narrowed her eyes and plunged at him, drawing close to his face. "Oh," she shrieked, impersonating Thomas, "she is a GIRL. How dreadful!" Oh, boys are simply horrible." She gave a loud groan of agony and flung herself into the nearest cubicle, creating a wave of water that shot at the boy's faces. They both got drenched. Albus made a retching sound, and Thomas pulled him out of the bathroom, giving Myrtle a friendly goodbye of "Adieu, Toilet Haunter."

"She probably is in the S-bend now" Thomas gasped. Albus tried not to envision this as they headed out of the dungeons.

A/N: A long(er) chapter for ya'll! I had fun skiing, only about a billion sunburns . I don't own Harry Potter , but I do own Thomas! *sighs*. And in case you thought that the janitors name and the dogs name were weird, they are derived from Greek, (janitor: παλιά γκρινιάρης, dog: μυρωδιά αλιευμάτων). You can stick that into Google translate if ya want, (I don't own that either) that is what I did. Hope to update soon! PT1001


	5. A accidental run in with the janitor

Chapter 5: An accidental Run-in with the Janitor

The two boys were walking back to where they thought they were going earlier, when a firm hand grasped them both by the back of their robes.

"Now, here, what do you two young students think you are doing out of your dormitories past curfew, hem?" asked a dry, raspy voice. Thomas groaned, and Albus looked around to see who was talking. There stood Palus Nikrinnearus, with his bald head shining and an evil smirk on his face, which showed a lot of dental problems. Slinking in between his legs was 'Myro', who was growling throatily.

"We-we got lost, Mr., uh, janitor" said Albus worriedly.

"A likely tale!" roared Nikrinnearus, "You're dirty little scum, you are. If only I could whip that pretty, smooth skin raw-"

"Palus!" interjected a loud voice. The two boys spun around, beaming at their savior, who was none other than Senexus Dikaios.

"Ah, Palus, I was coming to say that-"

Nikrinnearus scowled. "I found these two committing a felony of the worst sort. SNEAKING. After curfew! They deserve-"

"Honest, headmaster, we just got fumbled up on the moving stairs, we didn't mean to be late after" but Thomas stopped when the headmaster held up his hand.

"I am sure that you have plenty of wonderful excuses, but I will still have to give you a detention. You see, Nikrinnearus here is honest, and I am sure he would not lie to me about such a misdemeanor as Sneaking After Curfew."

Nikrinnearus was looking quite proud of himself, and as the two boys walked away, they heard Senexus start talking about something dangerous in a busy corridor.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

The next day Senexus caught up with the two boys as they were walking to lunch.

"You two do not have to serve the detention, "he said, chuckling. "I was only saying that because Nikrinnearus would have never given me peace, had I not. But do, please, be careful what time you return to the dormitories from now on. There is a slight danger in Hogwarts these days, and our priority is to keep you all safe, so please do be careful about the time, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lange. It is for your own safety that I am telling you this." He chuckled, his grey eyes becoming cheery once again, and he walked off.

Thomas and Albus gave eachother bewildered looks.

"Wonder what that was all about."

"Danger in Hogwarts. Wonder what that means, as this so called Voldermurd is gone now"

"Voldemort, Albus" said Thomas in an exasperated voice, and the two separated.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

The next day Albus woke to a pillow slamming into his face repeatedly.

"UP UP UP UP UP UP UP!" shouted the voice of his foe.

Albus groaned and turned over.

"Goawaypleezimtryingtosleep"

Something burst brilliantly across Albus's closed eyelids.

"Shuthewindowpleezimtryingtosleep"

But the windows were opened wider and Albus was forced to sit up to see his rival.

There stood James, grinning evilly.

"Urgh! You have woken me up. You, sir, must die."

"ALBUS IS A MURDERER! Alas, you will have to wait to dispose of me till later. I was sent to get my dear brother because unfortunately, breakfast is almost over."

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	6. The Mist

Chapter 6: The Mist

"How on earth-"

"It was easy. Ravenclaws. You would think that they had the sense to actually make a password, them supposed to be the smartest House and all."

"Albus sighed, then remembered what James had just said about breakfast and sped out of bed like a bullet, changing into his uniform at record speed.

"You have to brush your HAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" shouted James.

"You aren't my mum, but thanks for waking me up, mate!" shouted Albus back as he left the common room at top speed.

James chuckled at his little brother as he left the room.

*O*o*O*o*O*O*o*O*o*O*

At breakfast, Albus got a letter from home.

_Dear Albus, _

_How is school so far? We heard that you got sorted into Ravenclaw, great job. James wrote to us and said that he would be calling you "brainy" from now on, so don't get annoyed by that, O.K? Your mother wants to say that Auntie Hermes was brainy too- people are usually just jealous when they say brainy. Ravenclaw! You go!_

_Stay with a group of friends at all times, bud, because something is going on at Hogwarts, and Gin and I want you to stay safe. Say hello to J for me, _("fat chance, dad")_ and have a great day, Al._

_Lots of love,_

_Mom and Dad_

That afternoon proved to be quite normal. They had Charms, followed by Potions, which was taught by Professor Slughorn, who in Albus's opinion, looked like a walrus with a tuxedo on, which Slughorn insisted was 'a fine smoking jacket made in the Netherlands'. It was transfiguration that proved interesting.

"No, Anna Liese, do not- ANNA LIESE!"

"Yes, that's right, John- oh. No, it still has a red tip."

They were transfiguring, that is, trying to transfigure, a match into a needle. Megan proved to be successful after the first two minutes, which did not inspire any of her peers to progress faster. She sat there, smirking, turning her needle into a match and back again with ease, and getting ten points for Ravenclaw.

"Show off" muttered Joy Fitzgerald, and Albus couldn't help but agree with her.

Megan caught the two staring at her, and blushed, looking away. Albus rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't anything special; his father was, so the girls had better stop staring. Last he checked, he wasn't a specimen in a zoo.

Two minutes after Megan, Albus transfigured his match. It had turned into a shimmering silver needle with a golden filigree pattern imbedded by the eye. Professor McGonagall came over to inspect his needle, and when she did, her jaw dropped. Quickly she resumed her stern expression, but when her voice came out, it was barely a croak. She swallowed.

"Albus, did-did you do this yourself?"

Just the fact that she called him Albus instead of Potter was enough to make him nervous.

"I believe so, ma'am."

"Albus, I have never seen such a beautiful needle. Even I- I don't think that I can transfigure a match into such a beautiful needle."

It was Albus's turn to drop his jaw.

"Would you please transfigure another match, Potter?" she asked, trying to resume her usual indifference towards such things. She handed him a match. He accepted it, placed it on the desk, and muttered the spell. In the matches place was an even more elaborate needle, gold with silver and something that looked particularly like diamond dust marbled in.

By this time the whole class was staring at Albus. He gulped, while McGonagall just blinked like her life depended on it. Then she swept up the needles into her palm and gave him a box of matches to keep him occupied.

"Thirty points to Ravenclaw" she croaked.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

After lunch Albus had a free period, in which he went to the Ravenclaw common room and wrote a letter to his dad and mom in reply to the one that he had received this morning.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Any chance you could tell me what is going on here that is so important that I can't go places alone? And lots of people here say that you are famous, dad. That you defeated someone called __Voldemude Voldemold __Voldemort. Who's he? _

_Lots of love to you! James is doing great, he snuck into the common room this morning (our common room is just protected by some question to "constantly make us smarter" or whatnot. Ah well, just makes pranks easier for him._

_I love you guys, say hello to Lily for me._

_Albus_

Then he went up to the owlery and attached it to his owls leg (her name was Sofie) (A/N: That means wise). After attaching it to her leg he went down to dinner.

On the way to the Great Hall:

Albus turned to the left and was met by the corridor door. He tried to open it, but it was shut. He groaned. The only other way to get to the Great Hall took forever and was a nest of trap stairs and dead ends. There was no way Albus wanted to go that way. So he tried composing a spell in his head, then he pulled out his wand and chanted:

'_Door that will not come ajar_

_Knob that will not move a bit_

_I call on magic near and far_

_OPEN UP, you git!'_

He pushed on the door. Still nothing happened. It was locked fast. At that moment Albus remembered a charm that he had read. He smirked at the door, which was quite pointless, and then whispered: "Alohamora"

Immediately there was a click and the door opened softly. Albus grinned cheekily ("take that, door") and went through. He shook his head fiercely, and then he blinked. The corridor was full of shimmering, scarlet mist.

"Lumos" he whispered, but the cloud of mist was so thick that he could not see through.

Suddenly he heard a creak of a floorboard. He spun around. A woman's silhouette was approaching, and as she got nearer, the features on her face grew more defined. He trembled, reaching out a hand to touch the woman's calf. Most definitely real. He screamed, then yelled:

"BUT YOU ARE DEAD!"

Then Albus Severus Potter slumped to the ground. He had fainted.

A/N: Cliffie! Review! Who do you think it is? Hint: We have met this woman before.

REVIEW! PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW UNDERNEATH THIS AND I SHALL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!

Phoenix


	7. Back at the Potter House

Chapter 7: Back at the Potter house

Miles away from Albus and Hogwarts, Harry James Potter sat at his desk and was scribbling furiously. He had to keep on charming the paper to make it longer, as his quill sped across the page. He was writing to Ron, and it was taking him a long time.

After about fifteen minutes, he sat back and folded up his now two foot long letter. _That should be good enough for Ron _Harry thought. Then he stuck it into an envelope and handed it to Pig, who accepted the letter, nipped his nose (Harry hoped that was in affection) and flew away out the open window. Harry got up to shut the window when he saw a speck flying fast toward it. He waited to make sure it was an owl and the n he waited for the owl. When it finally got to his windowsill and held out its leg, Harry gave it two sickles and it sped off. Then he glanced at the letter.

On the envelope was printed:

To: Harry J. Potter

Concerning: Your adventure in first year

From: Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head mistress

IMPORTANT AND DEADLY CONCERNS ALBUS!

Harry tore the letter open, heart racing.

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Hermione opened the trunk, sighing. It was so painful for her to read the letters contained within, but they held a part of her heart. She wanted to get rid of them, as they hurt her every time she read them, but she could not bring herself to do so.

Inside were dust covered stacks of paper, each neat stack tied up with a bit of twine. She pulled up the one to the left, and a cloud of dry earth flew into her face, reducing her to coughing loudly for a few minutes. When she finally recovered, she opened up the twine tied package and pulled out the first paper.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Are you faring well? I think of you most every day. Have you decided if you will be able to make it this summer? I would be overjoyed if you could. There is a wonderful restaurant up here and it would be fantastic to take you out to eat if you come. Is Harry well? How is he? I hope he is not blaming himself for Cedric's death, but I highly doubt that he isn't. I have been playing Quidditch a lot recently myself, to get my mind off what happened, and I hope Harry has a convenient way to rid himself of the memories of the Triwizard Tournament too. Do you know what he did with the thousand- galleon prize? I would much like to know._

_I hope this letter finds you on good health. I send you my love!_

_Viktor_

Hermione sighed. She wished now that she had gone up to Bulgaria that summer as she flipped the paper over and went to the next one. She wondered why she was reading these. He was a good friend, her conscience reminded her, and so you should not forget about him. She silently agreed.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I am sorry that I have not kept in touch. I have made a new friend, her name is Binna, and I think you two would be good friends as she loves learning, too. I have not much time now, so have a nice day._

_V._

Hermione flipped through more letters, and then finally got to the one that always poked her into tears.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry that our relationship growth must come to an end. Now that I have said the sad part, let me excite you with the news. Binna and I are getting to be married! I wish you could come but Binna does not want to invite you -for some reason unknown to me. I am sorry that I could not persuade her, but rest happy that I tried to. I know that you and Ronald are close, maybe that will evolve into something more than a friendship. Maybe we will see eachother at Platform 9 ¾ as any of our children will be going there. I will miss you. I must leave now. _

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione sighed. As far as she knew, Krum did not know that she and Ron had married. She missed him. Since that letter, she had not heard from her, and all her owls to him had come back unanswered.

She closed her eyes, and a tear escaped from her lashes.

A/N : Review! You do know that I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever reviews and tells me who they think the mystery woman is and gets it right. I will get to HER next chapter… if I get up to 15 reviews… that is 5 reviews, not that hard…

And about the disclaimer: I will never own HP so that was the disclaimer for the rest of the story.

Special shout out to Moony1972 for the only review last chapter!


	8. The Woman

Chapter 8: The Woman

Albus woke seconds later and looked at the woman.

"Again, how are you alive?"

He was not scared of her, as he knew her quite well, but merely scared of his own brain. Was he hallucinating? Had he gone mad?

"I am still figuring that out myself" she said to him haughtily , and walked unsteadily to the nearest wall, pressing her hand upon it.

"You can't go through when you are solid."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then sighed. " I suppose that is true. It has been so long since I couldn't, though."

"I understand (Here she snorted, for she knew that he did not understand in the slightest) ,but come on, you have to eat when you are alive."

At this, the lady's eyes widened in excitement. "When do we eat!?"

"Now. It is dinnertime."

To his surprise, the usually reserved lady shrieked and staggered up to him, still getting used to her legs.

"Come ON then, Potter!"

When they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, the lady hugged him loosely.

Then she looked at him, and emerald eyes met grey ones.

"I am pleased that I could accompany you here. Thank you for helping me" she said. Then she composed herself, and walked into the Great Hall, her usual dignity regained, her cape flowing out behind her, she 'glided' through the air.

As she walked up to the Head Table, McGonagall did a double take, her composure and molded face slipping past her for the second time that day. She knew exactly who this lady was. Then she shot up, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. The lady raised an eyebrow, her eyes stormy.

McGonagall seemed afraid.

"Helena? H-how? How are YOU here?!" she stuttered.

Helena Ravenclaw swept up to their table, conjuring a chair with a flick of her wand, and sitting down upon it, her robes draped elegantly across her lap. Then she looked up at the Transfiguration teacher, looking her squarely in the eyes. When she spoke, it was in a quiet, unbelieving whisper.

"Harry Potter."

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Helena finished her dinner-ah, what a pleasure it was to eat- and cast her grey foggy eyes to the House tables to find young Potter.

Ah, there he was, at the Ravenclaw tables, talking to a pretty girl with dark hair and shoveling food in his face._ Disgusting boy._

She flounced down to him tripping over her own legs (_two useless sticks that get in my way _she thought_)_, and spoke to him in a demanding voice.

"One second Nee" Albus said to the girl, who rolled her eyes and looked towards the Gryffindor table, which seemed to be her real House, according to the patch on her robes. She stood up and walked over to her table, giving Albus a disgusted look as she looked back at him.

"Come, Potter."

He nodded, and swung his legs around the bench, standing up.

"What do you need, Helena?"

She grabbed him by his wrist and tried to drag him, but he slipped his wrist out of her grasp and fury was evident in his eyes.

"Why do you need me? You have done well on your own for more than a century, so why can't you be alone?"

She snarled at him. "Very well, foolish boy. I will be in the Room of Requirement if you need me."

Albus had no idea where that was, so he just rolled his eyes and beckoned for her to leave.

As soon as she was gone, Albus decided he would go up to the Owlery for some peace and quiet. And to spend some time with Sofie.

As he was walking, McGonagall and Dikaios strode past him, talking rapidly. MacGoanagall was clearly upset about something and was yelling at Dikaios. Albus saw a envelope in Senexus's hands. He froze when he read who it was to.

Harry J. Potter

Albus sat down on the nearest bench, confused. Why would they be writing his dad? He got lost in his thoughts.

He thought about his father, who was always a great dad, funny and caring. He thought about how sometimes there was a pain in Harry's eyes- and though it was mostly concealed, Albus noticed it when he saw his father.

He thought about all his father had done for him.

He had always cared for him, had always been there, almost painfully so at times. Albus thought about going to Diagon Alley for his Hogwarts supplies, getting his robes, and getting his wand. He remembered the people in the shops looking queerly at his dad and him, and a reporter that had stalked them till Harry had forced him to leave. The reporter had had a bright green quill, and something about that had clearly bothered Harry. When Albus had asked him, however; he had said that "some things aren't worth remembering."

There had been other things,too, that had made his dad uneasy.

_flashback_

Ginny opened the white box to reveal a large golden locket, Harry's fist tightened.

. . . . .

James showed his father the freshly caught toad- for an instant, Harry's eyes were full of hate.

. . . . .

Harry had been remodeling the cupboard under the stairs, he looked very up tight when he came out.

_flashback ends_

Albus stood up to return to the castle, all thoughts of the Owlery forgotten.

A/N: This chapter was dedicated to Moony, for her reviews and PM's and for the fact that she guessed who the mysterious person was.


	9. Albus and James

Chapter 9: James and Albus

Albus came to the entrance to his brother's common room.

"Mandrake Squeal" he muttered, he had asked Professor McGonagall.

The Fat Lady nodded in acceptance and swung open widely to admit him. He stepped in and looked around for James.

Ah, there he was. He was with a pretty girl in the corner, talking. Albus recognized her from earlier- Roshnee Robinson- and he strode over to James.

Roshnee was of an average stature with tan skin and shoulder length black hair. She came from a wealthy family and was in second year with James. Apparently she hadn't forgiven him from earlier because she scowled at him.

"We need to talk" he said urgently to James.

Roshnee glared at him.

James glared at him.

Finally James spoke. "What do you need?"

"To talk to you, stupid!"

"Well whatever you need to tell me, you can tell Nee too."

Albus sighed. "Robinson wouldn't understand."

"Then neither will I. And it's Roshnee, not Robinson."

"Her last name is Robinson."

Roshnee was watching them both with a mildly amused expression.

"Talk to both of us, or none of us." James added fiercely.

"Jame… it's a family matter. I know… Roshnee is a… friend, but…"

James's eyes widened in understanding and a …little bit of fear. He turned to Roshnee. "You don't mind, do you?"

Roshnee rolled her eyes but said:"no."

He thanked her and then took Albus by his wrist up some winding stairs to the second year boys' dormitories.

Then he plopped down on his bed and motioned for Albus to join him. Albus took a moment after he sat down on the bed to take in James's "quarters."

The most part of the wall had a poster of James's favorite Quidditch team. Then there was a picture of him and Roshnee (they were good friends since first year), and a small picture of him with Ginny and Harry on either side. Ginny was waving energetically at the camera, and Harry was putting bunny ears behind James head. Ginny happened to glanced over at Harry, looked absolutely horrified at what he was doing, gave him a glare and slapped his hand away. Then they kissed behind James's back, who was still waving. While they were kissing James turned around and saw them, and pretended to retch.

Albus watched the scene for a few more seconds, and then turned to James. He was surprised to find that James's chocolate eyes were full of pain and angst.

"Who…- who is it, Al?" he asked, his voice small and timid, wavering as though it might break at any second.

"It's about dad."

"What!? It's… dad… d…" his eyes were scared. They were terrified. "Is he OK Albus? Is he.. (his voice broke) de…dead?"

James looked so sad it broke Albus's heart. He replied quickly.

"No, nothing of the sort!"

The relief on James's face made him look like he had deaged thousands of years.

"Well then, why did you get me?! I hope it's important."

"so, ya know how at dinner, er, how that lady came into the Great Hall and McGonagall looked like-well, how do Muggles say it- like she had seen a ghost?"

James chuckled.

"Yeah, and McGonagall called her Helena. Do you know who she is, Al?"

Albus nodded.

"Bloody Hell, really? Who was it?"

Albus grinned, then sobered. "Well, have you ever felt like dad's, er, hiding something from us?"

"Hm. Oh, yeah, loads of times."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Well, this lady, her name is Helena Ravenclaw. She is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. I read it in '_The Founders of Hogwarts'."_

"I didn't know that book existed."

Albus sent him a fierce glower.

"Carry on, oh testy one" teased James, "and why read so many books anyways? What's the fun in KNOWLEDGE?"

"Off topic" Albus replied, who honestly didn't know how to reply to that.

James smirked; he was already back to his normal annoyingness.

Albus exhaled noisily. "Well, Helena Ravenclaw is- well, was, the ghost of Ravenclaw-"

James interrupted "So when McGonagall looked like she had 'seen a ghost' she really had!"

Albus put his hands to his face and moaned loudly.

"Well now you sound like ANOTHER GHOST who we know who haunts a girl's bathroom."

"And you ARE a prat!" Albus shouted, his last strand of patience gone. That seemed to shut James up.

"So, prat, I was wondering how she came to be alive." Albus asked.

James was silent for a minute. Then:

"We could go to the …um, er, library….?"

Albus shot up like a bullet.

"(Here he said something reminiscent of his uncle Ron)! Why didn't I think of that! Why didn't I-"

"Because you have a very small brain" James said slyly.

"Shut up! Now, come on! We're going to the library!" And he grabbed James and started pulling him off the bed.

"What- HEY! OI! I didn't sign up for this! ALBUS!"

Albus smirked and started the task of dragging James to the library.

A/N: Again, thanks to Moony1972 for reviewing, and Guest, whose review inspired me to post this chapter early.

REVIEW! PRESS THAT LITTLE PURPLISH BUTTON WITH THE TALK BUBBLE!


	10. Most Highly Interesting and Unusual

Chapter 10: Most Highly Interesting and Unusual

The two boys entered the library. James groaned at the sight of the towering bookshelves.

"Al…"

Albus decided it was time to bribe.

"If you do this then I will do… one thing that you want, with you."

James seemed to think for a moment, and then grinned. "Okay. Let's go research."

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Thirty minutes later, neither boy had found anything. Albus wished he could look in the restricted section. He sighed in defeat and decided he would read a different book.

He walked into the aisle marked 'Famous People and Happenings' and skimmed his fingers over the titles.

He grabbed 'The Making of Hogwarts: The Brains behind the Building' and then continued looking.

Then he froze.

His fingers were on a dark scarlet cover, and letters in vivid gold told the name of the book.

It read:

'Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived'

He grabbed the book.

"James! James!" he shouted, and ran over to the alarmed looking boy in question.

"Al? Are you Okay?" He was poring over a thick, dusty book. Albsu felt a pang of guilt seeing that he was still researching.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But-look what I found!"

He held up the volume.

"What does it say?" James asked, peering at the book Albus was holding up seven feet away.

Albus hurried over and showed the name to James, who took a sharp intake of breath.

"Is-Is that..?"

"Yeah, it is…"

"Red and Gold! Gryffindor!" shouted James, recognizing the colors."Well, don't just stand there like an idiot. Open it, come sit here, and show me!"

Albus nodded and sat down next to James. He flipped open the book.

"Look at the copyright date," James said, and Albus started, surprised James knew what a copyright date was, "Two years after Dad graduated."

Albus nodded, and flipped to the prologue.

_Prologue_

_It was on a dreadful night in 1981 at Godric's Hollow. James and Lily Potter were found dead in their home, but miraculously, Harry Potter had survived._

_Who had caused his parents' downfall? None other than the infamous Lord Voldemort. Years before, a prophecy had been made "…One who is born as the seventh month dies…", and at the time it had been uttered, one of Voldemort's followers (A death Eater, as he preferred to call them) had eavesdropped, and reported it to his master._

_To the unborn Harry's misfortune, the prophecy fit his birth exactly, and he was targeted. _

_Even now, nobody knows how Harry Potter survived, the only mark of Voldemort's rebounding killing curse a scar upon his forehead._

Albus and James looked at eachother, at a loss for words.

"He said he got that scar from a car crash" Albus whispered.

"Well, apparently he lied. Why would he want to conceal that from us?" James asked, his tone slightly angry.

"Oh! Just recently I was reading a book. It was talking about charms and curses. It said that only one person had ever survived the Killing Curse," Albus said, "but it- it was Dad!"

James thought for a second, then reread the passage. "Yes" he affirmed.

Nothing more was said about the prologue. Instead, the two instinctively turned back to the book.

_Chapter 1_

_Harry was sent to live with with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, and her husband, Vernon. He was not treated well there, and until he was ten and a half, Harry slept in the broom closet under the stairs. Many unusual things happened around Harry when he was youn, such as his hair growing back after it was cut and setting a Brazilian boa constrictor free in a zoo._

_When his Hogwarts letter arrived, Harry's magic-hating relatives were afraid that their treatment of Harry would be discovered, and they moved him to Dudley's (their spoiled son) spare bedroom…._

…_Hagrid was extremely angry that Vernon had insulted Dumbledore, and took his anger out on Vernon's son, Dudley,by giving him a pig tail._

Albus and James laughed till the tears ran down their faces.

When they had stopped, Albus whispered: "I wish he had told us some of this. We've learned more from a book than we have from our dad."

James nodded in agreement, his face somber. Then he picked up the book and said,

"I am going to check this book out. We can read it again together sometime, but the library's closing now. So let's leave."

James seemed very excited to leave. One reason Albus could tell was that he never usually paid attention to curfew or closing hours, and now he was. Albus chuckled, and rolled his eyes.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

As they walked back into their common rooms, James turned to him.

"You owe me for that. Meet me at midnight tonight outside the Great Hall."

A/N: Review to save my life XD

Thanks to Moony1972! Review!


	11. Dungbombs and Miscreants

Chapter 11: Dungbombs and Miscreants

Albus opened the door. He stepped out, and his heart was racing like a speed car.

He ran down the halls, and then he remembered the main passage to the Great Hall had that eery corridor.

But he had basically no choice.

At the corridor, Albus took out his wand.

"Alohamora" he whispered.

The door clicked open.

The mist was still there, and Albus still had much difficulty seeing through it, but he tripped his way through and got to the other side.

As he got to the entrance of the Great Hall, he saw James, who had a worried expression on his face. When he saw Albus, the look disappeared.

"Albus! I was beginning to worry that you had forgotten me."

"I _wanted _to forget" Albus moaned.

James snickered. Not your choice, ickle perfecty."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Well, ickle perfecty, we are going to play a prank on our beloved janitor."

"But-it's impossible to pull one over him" Albus said, a hue of worry in his voice.

"Ah, ickle perfecty, there is much you have to learn. Alas, it is not impossible. But that is his misery , not ours. The Potter Duo are sly, sneaky, crafty, witty, tempting, cunning, charming, and FOOLPROOF. Don't you worry, icklekins. Everything will work out wonderfully."

"Dad won't approve." That was Albus's last argument.

"Dad won't know." James winked.

Albus had no choice but to follow his older brother.

Once they were a few halls away from the janitor's office, James pulled out about ten dungbombs from his robe pockets.

Albus knew exactly what they were going to do, and he did not want to have anything to do with it.

James handed him two.

"Go throw these in an empty classroom as far away as you can run in thirty seconds. That way" he pointed to the way that they had come from.

Albus sighed. He had no choice. He started to run that way, silently counting to thirty in his head.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

James entered the office. To his relief, Nikrinnearus was still working at his desk, jotting stuff down on a piece of paper.

James cleared his throat.

Nikrinnearus looked up, and started.

Students out of bed, that he could understand. But students coming to his office after hours-this was a new experience.

"YES, Potter?"

"I couldn't sleep, because somebody was out of bed, saying something about dungbombs!"

Nikrinnearus shot up and shouted "WHERE?! I'LL TWIST THEIR NECK!"

James watched as he pounced out of his office, his dog immediately at his heels.

_Run, Al, run_

James ran over to his desk and rifled through the papers on it.

He grabbed a seemingly blank piece of tattered parchment, and ran.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

He ran into Albus.

"Wha- OOF!"

"Albus, he's after you, with his dog!"

Albus's eyes widened. The two sprinted off.

Then, they heard footfalls behind them.

A quick glance proved their fears.

"James, it's"

"I KNOW! Shut Up!"

"James, he'll"

"SHUSH!"

"-"

"Shut up, Al!"

Albus did not.

"ALBUS! SHUT UP! HE'LL HERE US!"

"James, we passed my"

"SHUT IT"

The footfalls drew nearer. It was going to be close. But the boys had a feeling 'close' would not be in their favor…

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I am looking into Trewlawney's crystal ball, and I see all of you reviewing. **

**Ah, Divination to the dogs (or the Grim, in her case). But pleeeeease, this once, make her prediction come true!**

**Pheonix**

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K, I wouldn't have made Remus die. So, apparently, I'm not her.**

**(and I wasn't in the previous chapters where I didn't disclaim, just to make that clear)**


	12. Alas, I have got a Detention, or Two

Chapter 12: Alas, I have got a Detention…or Two

The boys came to the bottom of a staircase and looked at each other. They had no idea where they were, but the distant clomping of boots and padding of dog feet came ever closer. They started sprinting up the stairs.

Suddenly, Albus felt his foot sink into a trick stair. In his haste, he had…forgotten it.

"JAMES! HELP!"

James spun around and saw Albus. His eyes widened.

_I can't just leave him there_

But Nikrinnearus was at the bottom of the stairs, and ascending rapidly.

James made his choice. He ran back to help his brother, pulling him out by under his armpits.

Then they attempted to escape. But they had lost precious time.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

"…disappointed, to say the least. Sorely disappointed, James. And you too, Albus. Twenty points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for your misdemeanors. Your father will of course be notified."

Albus groaned, but James did not. He would have, though, if it were not for the silencing charm Minerva had put on him earlier in the lecture.

Nikrinnearus was standing to the side, a smug smile on his goat-like face, and his dog making throaty, content growls whilst sitting at his feet.

James glanced at Albus. He had his head in his hands.

James felt kind of bad for dragging Albus into this, now that he saw the outcome. Poor Albus.

"And both of you, detention with Nikrinnearus for four weeks." She waved her wand in James's direction , and James immediately spoke, his voice angry.

"No! Not Knickers, not Knickers!"

"Yes, James Potter, Nikr_innearus._ He will do whatever he likes with the pair of you, I have no reservations."

"Probably, in that case, string us up by our eyelashes to the ceiling" James shot at her hotly.

"James Potter!"

"Minerva McGonagall!"

McGonagall was red. Angry. FURIOUS at the impudent CHILD who had just called her by her first name. She had gotten enough of that from the boy's grandfather and his best friends!

"James, you will" she faltered, realizing that she could not threaten him in any way that he would actually care.

James realized her predicament, and smirked.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

When James got back to his portrait hole, Roshnee was by the entrance, in deep conversation with Anna Bisington, a muggle-born.

"-But Dikaios said that we can't"

"Rosh, you're driving me crazy! Gee, you don't have to be perfect!"

"I don't WANT to be perfect, A! But just this once, I think we should stick to what he"

"JUST this ONCE! Please! I just want to see what"

"Hey James," Roshnee interrupted, seeing him, "What are you doing?"

Anna, who was standing with her back to him, spun around, her eyes widening at the sight of him and then narrowing. She seemed to hate him for no given reason.

"I could say the same to you, Nee" said James smoothly, ignoring her question.

Roshnee's eyes did the same as Anna's. "Very well, then. Let's get back to our dorms, then, to get some sleep."

Nothing was said as they opened the common room door and went to get some sleep.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, kind people who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No Harry Potter for moi. If I owned it, you would know. I would be screaming it all day!


	13. Hagrid Lets It Slip

Chapter 13: Hagrid Lets It Slip

The next day Albus woke up early, which was surprising considering the amount of sleep he had received the previous few days. Nikrinnearus had been keeping them up late, mopping the floors, dusting the halls, and polishing trophies, claiming, when he looked at the clock, that he had let the time 'slip'.

He got up, showered, dressed, and came out of the bathroom just in time to be on time for breakfast.

He followed a group of giggling third year girls to the Great Hall, but was surprised when they completely ignored the hallway that led to the mysterious corridor where he had found Helena. That was, after all, the main way to breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Just as he was about to use the ignored corridor, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He spun around and pulled out his wand.

Helena shrieked in fury and pulled out hers.

Albus took her in for a few seconds, and then lowered his wand.

"Hi, Miss Ravenclaw."

"Potter, you can't go through that corridor. Dikaios has forbidden it" she said, getting right to the point.

"When did he?"

"At breakfast a week or two ago. You slept through it."

Yes, Albus remembered James coming into his room and slamming a pillow to his features. His nose would be forever flattened. He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Have you found out why you are alive?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Instead of answering, she raised an eyebrow, looking uncomfortable and shifty, and walked off. Her dramatic exit was somehow ruined by the fact that she tripped on her cloak and cursed softly as she did it.

Albus decided that it was useless trying to get anything out of her. Maybe-oh, yes, Hagrid would let something slip about why Miss Ravenclaw was alive.

Albus grinned and decided he would pay a 'visit' to dear Mr. Hagrid after breakfast.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Hagrid opened the door, and Albus came in.

"Albus! What're you doin' here? Don't you 'ave class?"

"Soon. Can't I see you, Hagrid?"

"O' course. O' course. Do you wan' some tea?"

"Sure, Hagrid."

Hagrid went into his 'kitchen' and returned a few minutes later with two mugs of steaming tea. He set them down on the table and then pulled out a plate of rock cakes.

"Wan' one?"

Albus sighed quietly and took one, slipping it to the dog under the table when Hagrid wasn't looking.

Hagrid sat down across from him. They sat in silence, Hagrid gulping down his while Albus tried hard not to choke on the bitter, stale liquid.

" 'Ow's school goin' for you?"

"It's been awesome. And Ravenclaws ghost! Becoming alive! Did you hear about that?"

"Yeah, I heard." Hagrid's expression was more guarded when he answered.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"That's none o' yer concern. Don' nose."

"I just meant, wouldn't it be cool if _all_ the ghostd came back to life?"

"P'haps."

"Haaaaagridddddddddd! Answer pleeeeeeeeeeeease."

"These affair's 's none of yer business. Stop nosin'."

"Okay, Hagrid. But wouldn't it be cool? Why won't you talk about it?"

_Darn, he's a solid wall!_ Thought Albus.

"It migh' be dangerous to tell ye. Senexus's still figurin' it ou'."

"What's he trying to figure out?" asked Albus. He was _so_ close!

"Wha's happenin' to magic in Hogwart's, t'sall. Hogwarts is jus' havin' a bit of erodin' magic an-" he paused, then started shouting at Albus.

"GE" OUT! I've already toldjer to much. Ge' ou'! OU"!"

Albus left with a triumphant smirk spread on his features.

But, he would still have to return to the clutches of the library to figure out more. He sighed, then ran to his dorms to get his bookbag for the next class.


End file.
